


Wet

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Irrumatio, M/M, PWP, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex gets dirty, Nursey gets embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this picture (http://40.media.tumblr.com/4fac395ae8f0283240775658980e44ae/tumblr_nr7655kDgZ1rfwq45o1_500.jpg) inspired me to think about how a hard-working, grime-splattered Dex would make Nursey forget how to talk. Takes place during Nursey & Dex's junior year, after they get Holsom's dibs and move into the attic. It's basically just a first-time pwp, but I have like 15 fics I've started writing about Check Please!, so I need to publish something, right?! Hope you enjoy it!

“Can you turn the water on for me?”

Nursey just stood there, mouth hanging open.

“Nursey? Dude.”

Nursey shook his head a few times, trying to regain focus.

“What?”

Dex chuckled.

“You are so spacey. Turn on the hose for me?”

Dex started unbuttoning his jeans. What was even happening here?

“What. What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m gonna wash up out here. Last time I got grease on all the knobs and Bitty lost his mind. Oh, can you get me a towel and a sponge and that Lava soap from the downstairs bathroom?”

Nursey nodded, struck a little speechless at the grime splattered over Dex’s torso.

“Ooookay. Soooo. Now would be good?”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.”

Nursey returned in less than a minute, handing over a bar of soap to a very wet Dex, clad only in navy boxer briefs that clung tightly to every inch of-

_Stop. Look at the hose and the water where it’s dripping all over his-_

_Stop. Look at the oven. It’s not sexy at all, just sitting there in the middle of the yard, covered in grease, the same grease that Dex is scrubbing off his abs, soap suds trickling down and-_

“Dude. I know I’m gross right now, but you don’t have to stare.”

“No. Yeah. Sorry. You’re not gross. Just. You’re all. Dirty.”

_Kill me now. I did not just say that._

”Yep. So. Can you scrub off my back? Nursey?”

_Talk, Derek. Make words with your mouth._

"Uh. Yeah. Okay."

Dex turned around and passed the soap and sponge over his shoulder, and Nursey just held them for a moment, letting his eyes travel over the beads of water sliding down Dex's freckled back and shoulders.

"Just go easy with the sponge, okay? My skin's pretty sensitive."

_This is a dream. This has to be a dream._

It actually wasn't that far off from dreams he'd had about Dex, though those usually turned into something else entirely, Dex's hands pinning him down, pressing him tight against-

"Nurse?"

Nursey opened his eyes wide, trying to focus on the task at hand. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"Yeah. Sorry."

He smoothed the soap bar over Dex's back and shoulders a few times, then set it on the ground and returned to the task. He worked the soap suds over the slope of Dex's shoulders, using hand and sponge carefully as he rubbed away each grease splatter and smudge. He couldn't help but notice Dex wincing and tensing up as he scrubbed the sponge over a few thicker spots of grease.

"Sorry. Like I said. Sensitive."

Nursey looked over his back, where a few spots he'd used the sponge on had turned a bit pink.

"Oh. Sorry. Here."

Nursey passed the sponge back over his shoulder.

"Is it all off?"

"No, I'll just..."

Nursey used both hands now, working the soap over the toned muscles in Dex's back, following the line of his spine up to his neck, slipping over each smudge until they dissolved away. Even after all the grease had dissolved into the suds, he kept sliding his hands up and down the curves of Dex's hips, mesmerized by the feel of muscles he'd fantasized about touching.

Nursey's drifting thoughts were interrupted as Dex let out a contented sigh. Nursey's hands froze.

"Sorry, bro. Kinda felt like a massage. Didn't realize I was so sore, you know?"

"Um."

Nursey let his eyes away from all the glorious bare skin in front of him and down to the noticeable and horrifically growing bulge in his jeans. He had to get out of here, somewhere, private. Now.

"Okay. All done. See you later."

He spun on his heel and headed straight for the house, not stopping until he reached the attic. He threw himself facedown, breathed into his pillow until he was lightheaded, then flopped over on his back, willing his excited body to calm down.

_Focus on your breaths. Nothing else. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four. In, one, two-_

Hearing steps on the stairs, Nursey snatched the pillow from under his head and pressed it down over his crotch. Dex opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his hair absentmindedly with the towel and frowning at Nursey.

"Dude. Are you okay?"

"Mh hmm," Nursey mumbled, having trouble looking at a still very moist, very bare Dex.

"Did I make you uncomfortable or something, you- Oh."

Nursey looked up and saw Dex's gaze directed at the pillow he was still pressing down over his erection.

"Are you. Uh."

_Fuck. This is the most embarrassed I've ever been. This is worse than anything. He knows. Fuck fuck fuck._

"I'm sorry. I just. Give me a minute, okay?"

Dex's eyebrows went up.

"No! Not for- Jesus! Look, can you just go away for a bit? I just. We can pretend this didn't happen, right? Fuck!"

Somewhere during the mess of words coming out of his mouth, Nursey had begun addressing the bottom of Dex's bunk instead of him and covered his face with his hands. He waited for a response in dread, like he was about to be sentenced to execution by humiliation. Instead, he heard the soft click of the door close.

_Fuck. Now he won't even talk to me. He'll go back to hating me like freshman year and-_

"What if I want you to?"

Nursey's whole body jolted in surprise and his head snapped up to see Dex still standing there, towel forgotten on the floor.

"What?!"

Dex's face had flushed pink, and he bit his lip, looking away, then back at where Nursey lay on his bunk.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, looking up through ginger lashes.

Nursey closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to steel himself before speaking.

"Look, I need to be really clear here. I, uh, I got. Turned on. Touching you. And if that's like, not okay with you, we can totally forget that and I'll get over it. But I'm not really sure what you're asking right now. So. You kinda need to be clear with me too, or I'm gonna make an even bigger ass out of myself right now."

Dex was flushed bright red all the way down to his chest now, and he stared intently back at Nursey.

"Can I... can you scoot over?"

Nursey moved a little closer to the wall and Dex laid down next to him on his side. He touched the corner of the pillow Nursey still had clasped over his lap.

"Can I use this?"

Nursey took his hand away, and Dex took the pillow to put under his head, uncovering the line of where Nursey's erection pressed against his zipper.

"I'm curious. About you."

Nursey kept trying to convince himself this was really happening.

"Have you ever been with a guy?"

Dex shrugged and shook his head once.

"Been thinking about it, though. Lately, that is."

Dex smiled at him, and put a tentative hand on his stomach.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and Nursey nodded, trying not to arch up into the touch.

"I wanna see," Dex whispered, "Will you show me?"

"Are you sure?" Nursey asked, internally cringing at the way his voice cracked.

Dex murmured a yes and let his fingers stroke along the skin of Nursey's belly, just under the hem of his shirt.

"Show me," Dex whispered again.

Nursey tried to stop his hands from shaking as he unzipped his jeans, and pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

"Fuck, Nursey," Dex swore into his ear, "Touch yourself for me."

Derek stared at the top bunk for a moment, and then let his eyes fall shut as he wrapped a hand around himself, sliding his foreskin slowly up over the tip and back down.

"God, that's just. Wow," Dex's lips brushed against Nursey's neck as he continued stroking himself.

"Can you- I wanna see all of you, Nursey."

Nursey swallowed, trembling a little at where Dex's hand was stroking back and forth under his shirt. He let go of his cock for a moment and Dex leaned back a little to let Nursey tug off his shirt, pants, and underwear the rest of the way. He tossed them one by one over Dex onto the floor, letting his hand rest lightly on Dex's hip as he settled back down on his side.

"Is this okay?" Nursey looked down at where his hand brushed gently over Dex's hipbone. He couldn't help but notice that Dex was hard too, his still-wet boxer briefs stretched out obscenely.

"Yeah. You can touch me, if you want. I want you to." Dex said breathlessly, like he'd been skating sprints.

Nursey slipped his fingers under the waistband of Dex's underwear, pulling it out, then down, then pushing them down and off the rest of the way with his foot and then oh god, they were both bare.

_Dex is naked and he wants me to touch him holy shit._

Nursey reached down in between them and ran a finger softly around the crown of Dex's cock, trailed it up over the slit. Dex shivered into the teasing touch and gasped.

"Can I kiss you?" Nursey murmured, letting his eyes trace up and down Dex's body in amazement.

Instead of answering, Dex pressed his mouth over Nursey's, sliding and twisting their tongues around each other. Nursey wrapped a large hand around Dex's cock and began stroking, slowly but firm, and Dex groaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

With each stroke of Nursey's hand, Dex's body became more active, thrusting himself into Nursey's hand and squirming against him.

"Oh god, feels so good. _Fuck_ ," Dex panted as he grabbed Nursey's ass and pressed tighter towards him. They were pressed so close together, and it was getting difficult for Nursey to move his wrist where he was working Dex's cock, so he rolled onto his back and pulled Nursey between his legs, hooking his feet around Dex's calves.

Dex took to their new position with enthusiasm, rolling his hips down against where their cocks rubbed and slid against each other. Nursey put both hands on Dex's ass and pressed them together hard, pushing himself up against each Dex's thrusts. Dex buried his face in Nursey's neck, grunting and kissing sloppily under his ear.

Nursey felt his orgasm uncurl, unfold, explode through him as he came, crying out Dex's name as he felt the slickness spread between them. He curled all ten fingers into Dex's perfectly round ass and pressed them together tightly as he pulsed twice more, then fell bonelessly back against the mattress.

Dex propped himself up on his elbows, letting his cock drag slowly back and forth against Nursey's come-slick cock and stomach.

"Fuck, that was," he panted,"You feel so fucking good."

Dex dove back down and pressed kisses against his collarbone, feeling Nursey's wince when he continued rubbing against him, and pulling back.

"Sorry," Nursey explained sheepishly, "Just sensitive, you know?"

"Oh my god, don't apologize. You look so fucking amazing right now," Dex growled, letting his eyes wander over where Nursey was spread out beneath him. Holding himself up with one hand next to Nursey's head, he bent down to kiss him and started stroking himself, his eyes clenched tight. Nursey let himself enjoy the kiss for a moment, then pulled his head back and dropped a hand down over Dex's.

"Wait," Nursey said quietly, finally getting his breath back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just. Can you move up?"

Dex looked confused for a moment, then Nursey slid himself further down the bed till Dex's thighs were around his chest. Dex finally caught on.

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon. If you want to, that is."

Dex stared at Nursey's mouth for a moment before breathing out "Holy fuck. Yeah, yeah, okay," and crawling over Nursey's shoulders till his knees were up next to Nursey's head.

"Um, you ready?" Dex said shakily.

"Yeah, just. Pull back if I start tapping your thigh, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"And Dex?"

"I want you to come in my mouth," Nursey whispered.

"Jesus Christ," Dex swore, wondering if he would last more than a minute.

Dex crouched over Nursey, using his free hand to guide his cock into Nursey's open mouth. Nursey wrapped his lips around the head, and Dex stilled for a moment, his breath punching out of him as the tip of Nursey's tongue curled around the crown, tracing the ridge of it, and slipping back and forth.

" _Fuck_ , Derek!"

Nursey laughed low in his throat and put a hand on his ass, guiding him further in. Dex slid his dick in and out of Nursey's mouth in shallow movements, being careful not to go too deep and choke him. Nursey could taste the saltiness of his own come on Dex's cock, and he focused on relaxing his neck and throat as Dex began to move faster. He reached a hand up behind Dex, running his fingers over where Dex's sack clung tight to the base of his cock.

"Oh fuck Derek _your fucking mouth_ oh fuck suck me _oh god_ ," Dex babbled as he gripped the bedframe with both hands, using every ounce of restraint he had to not bury his cock in Nursey's throat. Nursey tried his best to keep up the suction as the head of Dex's cock pumped rapidly in and out of his mouth.

"Oh please please please, oh god _yes_ ," Dex whimpered, and Nursey felt his whole body clench and go rigid above him as come flooded into his mouth. He took the opportunity to press his tongue firmly against the underside and gave one last hard suck. Dex gasped an inhale, and another gush of come filled Nursey's mouth, spilling out and trickling down the sides of his face.

Dex began shuddering over him, his head hanging down between where his arms still braced him against the bedframe, eyes clenched shut tightly and his mouth hanging open. Nursey pulled off, mouth still full of come as he guided Dex by the hips to lay down beside him. Nursey sat up, swallowing the mouthful, and turned over to see Dex looking up at him in wonder.

"You. That was so fucking. God. I don't think I've ever come that hard in my _life_."

Nursey giggled and lay back down on his side.

" _Derek_ , huh?" he teased.

"Shutup," Dex murmured, and pulled Nursey close to him. They lay quiet for a moment before Dex spoke again.

"You must really trust me, to let me do that," he said quietly into Nursey's hair.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Nursey sighed.

"We should talk, though. Like we should have talked more about it. Before. Like, other partners and stuff."

Nursey knew he was right. That hadn't exactly been safe.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I, uh. I've been with four people. One girl, three guys. How many girls have you been with?"

"Um. One."

"Holy shit! Really? How many times?" Nursey asked brightly.

Dex frowned, and his face grew bright pink.

"Uh. Once."

"No fucking way! You're practically a virgin!" Nursey grinned.

"Says the guy with my come on his chin."

Nursey shoved at him.

"Have you been tested?" Nursey asked, his tone a little more subdued.

"Dude, freshman year? Remember how Shitty made us all go together and then kept making toasts to our healthy genitals?"

"Oh damn, I forgot about that! I was so wasted."

"Yeah, you were. It was really cute," Dex said as he pulled Nursey's head onto his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"You thought I was cute back then?"

"From the first time I met you actually. At first it wasn't really sexual, just kind of thought you were adorable when you weren't driving me crazy."

"So, when did it? Get sexual?"

"About half an hour ago," Dex deadpanned, and Nursey poked him in the ribs.

"I'm not really sure. I guess when we moved in here? We were getting all our stuff put away, and I kinda liked seeing all your stuff with mine, and I just thought 'maybe?'"

"Dex," Nursey propped himself and looked down at Dex, who smiled back at him fondly.

"What?"

"That's just... pretty romantic, Dex."

"Oh," Dex said, looking away.

"No! It's..." Nursey turned Dex's face back and kissed him softly. "I like it."

"Yeah," Dex smiled against his mouth, letting their noses brush softly together. "Me too."

"So. Is this. Are we? Um."

"Together?"

"Yeah?" Dex asked.

"Yeah," Nursey answered. "If you wanna be."

"I wanna be," Dex murmured and curled into him. They laid there, tangling their legs together, enjoying the newfound intimacy.

"God, I'm filthy, need a real shower," Dex grimaced down at the drying mess between them. He stood up, and pulled a couple of towels out of the basket, throwing one at Nursey.

"Wash my back?" he said over his shoulder, heading out the door.

Nursey nodded, even though Dex couldn't see it, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Nursey has the bottom bunk because if he had to climb a ladder while sleepy he would probably die in a horrible accident. I love the little head-rubbing thing that happened in 'Shinny', because it totally validates these two figuring out they care about each other despite their rough start. Anyhoo, sorry for the lack of plot. I'll do that in other Nursey/Dex fics (that I will hopefully finish and publish soon).
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @theboringteacher


End file.
